


Dying to Try

by slackerD



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slackerD/pseuds/slackerD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca's nervous about her first date with Aubrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying to Try

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from hailsbails01: _I was thinking of a mitchsen prompt based off the song from the movie the little mermaid. Ths song kiss the girl._

Beca can't believe that she's still so nervous. She's been on this date with Aubrey for over two hours now. Things have been going really well and the blonde seems to be enjoying herself, but Beca's still a bit anxious. And she can't really figure out why. She'd expected the pre date jitters that she'd experienced as she'd approached Aubrey's apartment to pick her up. Those were understandable. So were the sweaty palms and random rambling that had occurred as Beca had attempted to ask Aubrey out. But currently, they're walking, hand in hand, along the water, a soft smile on Aubrey's face and yet Beca is still feeling incredibly nervous.

She tells herself that she has no reason to be. It's obvious that Aubrey's having a good time. And Beca is confident that if she wasn't, Aubrey would let her know. The blonde has never had a problem with that before.

Beca's so lost in thought that she hasn't realized that they've stopped walking. The giggle from Aubrey draws Beca out of her anxious internalizing. And only because the adorable sound is something Beca never expected to hear from Aubrey; especially directed at her.

"Still with me?" Aubrey asks, her smile bright.

Beca nods sheepishly. "Sorry, I just..." She doesn't know what to say, so she just shrugs.

"It's fine," Aubrey says, her smile growing.

Beca can't help but smile back.

They end up leaning against the railing, watching the traffic on the water, fingers lightly touching as Aubrey leans into Beca. 

Even though she's enjoying this perfect moment with Aubrey, Beca still feels like something is missing.

When the opening notes of _Kiss the Girl_ start to play in her head, Beca tries not to groan out loud, but does curse the fact that she agreed to a Disney movie marathon with her eight year old sister the other day. Though at least it isn't _Hakuna Matata_ floating through her brain, Beca thinks. That would definitely be the worst at the moment.

A hand squeeze from Aubrey pulls her away from the song. 

"You okay?" she asks, sounding amused.

Beca nods and decides that maybe she should just listen to the lyrics floating through her mind. The fact that it's a Disney song doesn't make the advice any less valid than any other set of lyrics that have flowed through her mind at other times, especially since Beca took those as advice as well.

"Hey Aubrey?" Beca says, softly.

"Yes?" Aubrey says, turning towards Beca. 

Beca leans in and kisses her. Beca's nerves fall away as she feels Aubrey smile into the kiss.

"Took you long enough," Aubrey grins when they pull apart.

"Shut up," Beca grumbles before leaning in for another kiss.

Beca's not sure how much time passes, all she knows is the feel of Aubrey pressing against her as the blonde does delightful things with her tongue.

Another reason to be grateful for a cappella, Beca thinks, as her hands the find the ass she's been trying not to stare at for months.

When they finally do pull apart, it seems to dawn on them that maybe making out against a railing in public isn't the best plan. Aubrey looks embarrassed, but Beca's own embarrassment is over shadowed by the fact that kissing Beca is such a big distraction for Aubrey. If her nervousness hadn't already disappeared with the kiss, it would have definitely been dissipated by that realization.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere a bit more private," Beca suggests.

Aubrey nods shyly and takes Beca's hand as they stroll back towards Aubrey's car.


End file.
